User blog:Paperunicorn/Hai Skewl
One ~ Welcome to the Cheeseandcrackers Wiki chat ~ ImmaFatCake: oh my glob we're in high school. Baconlover06: LOL this is so weird Paperunicorn: HAI SKEWL! Firefang596: I look rly nice in hats like omg srsly Carrocks123: wtf ______________________________________________________ CCG's POV I sat in on my bed and sighed. Yet again, I would be stuck in the UK while everyone enjoyed their first day of school together. I was wearing jeans and some random top, I don't ccare much for what I wear. "C'mon honey, you'll be late for school." Mom called out. "Just a sec." I replied. Lissette's POV "Eeeeeeee!" I screamed, strangling Larkin. "Agh! You know I hate hugs." Larkin said, patting her hair back down. I just giggled and decided what to wear. "Should I wear the jeggings or the butterscotch-colored jeans?!" I asked, frivolously. I was super stressed yet super excited. Larkin was still under the covers, trying to sleep. "I dunno. Wake me up in June." She said. Her negativity wasn't going to ruin this for me. I would be the girl at school who everyone would stare in amazement at. Only with all this stress I forgot to buy an outfit for the first day. It's high school!! Super important!! Colin's POV I arrived at school pretty early. All I could do was wait. .... I bought an apple from a vending machine. .... I thought I saw someone, so I ran to the person. Turns out it was a broom. ..... I'm going to take a nap. Two ~ Welcome to the Cheeseandcrackers Wiki chat! ~ Ausllyfanatic84: Most of you guys don't come on during the morning. I'm surprised you guys are here! ROSS LYNCH xD BatRadeTandre: Yeah, first day of school anxiety! Can't wait to see all of you in class! :D Paperunicorn: Ack. School. Baconlover06: Lighten up! TANDREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Nicolepetlover: Yuss. That made me feel soooo much better. Baconlover06: Bori. Nicolepetlover: Real excitement ya got there. Baconlover06: Tandre is mah OTP and will always be! Soupperson1: AND IIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU ImmaFatCake: xD Catrocks123: wtf ________________________________________________ Ashley's POV I was SO happy to see everyone at school. I had missed everyone so much! I'm just so excited! "HI!" I waved to my crush super excitedly. I walked over to his locker. "HI!" I said again. "Um..hey?" He said. He shut his locker and looked down. "Isn't high school SO awesome?!" I squealed. "I dunno. My girlfriend broke up with me a few weeks back and I've been kind of down lately." I fangirled inside. "Do you wanna grab coffee sometime?" I said. "Um.........Here, lemme give you my number." I WAS DYING INSIDE. He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He grabbed a pen and started writing. He handed me the paper and walked away. I was nervous to look at the paper, but I did. "Not interested." It read. My smile instantly turned into a frown. "Just...um...hang...in there?" Larkin awkwardly nudged my shoulder. She was wearing a varsity jacket and black jeans. She seemed kind of glum. She walked away. Car's POV Wtf Ari's POV Ah high school, it will be such an enjoyable 4 years. My makeup was all ready and I was so pumped (pump up the jams!) for this. Ashley & Larkin walked past me with a frown. I bit my lip. Larkin, whatever, she's always frowny. But Ashley is usually a little ball of energy topped off with a fedora. I could feel ''myself become sadder. I closed my locker really quickly on my hand. "Ow!" I screamed. ''Why did I do that? '' Ashley is really special to me and I know something must be bothering her. So far, this day was not going well. '''Colin's POV' I took my books out of my locker. Alright! First class of high school! I saw Larkin walk past me with a frown. Then Kate. Then Ari. I reached in my pocket and made sure my pencil was in there. I can't have their sadness ruin my day. Turns out it might. Three ~Welcome to the Cheeseandcrackers Wiki chat~ Baconlover06: I love how we're chatting here yet we could just be talking in real life. Cutecoolgirl2000: Yah, but I'm stuck in the boring UK. Soupperson1: Em...The UK is not boring! ImmaFatCake: Ugh.... Dil33: Wats wrong ImmaFatCake: Why are Kate and Ari so sad? Baconlove06: @Colin IDK! It's not good to be sad today. :( Cutecoolgirl2000: What's today? Dil33: @CCG first day of school 4 us Cutecoolgirl2000: Oh okee XD ImmaFatCake: We're gonna be late for class. Let's go! _________________________________________________ CCG'S POV I sighed as I stared out of the classroom window. The flagpole stood outside, the British colors waving in the wind. More than anything I want to move to America. I want to meet my club. I know this will never happen, but... "And the answer to that equation is...." The teacher barked. CCG immediately woke up from her daydream. "Miss _____(I don't know your last name. XD --Uni)? Are you paying attention?" My teacher said loudly. "Uh..Um...Yeah...I mean yes...Yes I am." I said nervously. "Good." The rest of the class was pretty much torture. Ashley's POV I kept staring at him. I just couldn't help it. Was he a jerk for doing this? Was he just being honest? Should I hate him? He wrote down in his notebook. Suddenly I realized I should be paying attention in class. This will be a long day. Lissette's POV It was only 2nd period, yet my day was going excellent! Instead of jeggins or butterscotch jeans, I was wearing absolutely TO DIE FOR cotton candy pink jeans, and I threw on this lacey baby blue top from Forever 21. And for shoes, I just borrowed some of my sister's. And if you must know, my sister is this grungy awful negative girl named Larkin who doesn't care about anything, yet all the boys love her. And she still doesn't care. I would kill for that job. Still, I don't need to worry about my sis when I should be worrying about my AWFUL makeup job I just did. Eugh! I reapply another layer of pink lipgloss and put on some colored eyeliner. Okee, all better. Erm...Wait. I need some mascara on this. Max volume mascara Eh, some eyeshadow? Yep, need that. Oooh, my skin's looking pale. Let's put on some bronzer. Blush! Everyone needs blush! Ack! What if I put on red lipstick and then gloss it over with my pink lipgloss? EXCELLENT! '' OMG! I should upload this to my facebook. Amazing. '''Larkin's POV' 3rd period here we come! I walked down the hall to meet my sister. Some designer-jean-wearing clown came sashaying down the school. My jaw dropped as I realized that ''was ''my sister. "Wtf." Said Car. Category:Blog posts